


A Close Shave (leaves silky soft skin behind)

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Domestic, Facial Shaving, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what Hikaru had in mind, when he suggested Akira come up with something new for them to do together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Shave (leaves silky soft skin behind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



"Akiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiira", Hikaru whines. "This is _not_ what I had in mind when I suggested that you should come up with something new for us to do together."

"And you said yes, when I asked if it could be anything I wanted.", Akira retorts. "To be specific, you said 'anything you want, just as long as it was something new'", and makes sure to punctuate the last part with appropriate hand gestures. He is after all, still in the lifelong process of learning to speak Shindou, and these little gestures really do seem to help what, should have been clearly articulated concepts to start with, become drummed into that thick skull Shindou possesses.

"But shaving each other? That seems really boring. I was thinking things like b-" Hikaru starts, before Akira interrupts him hastily.

"It serves as an opportunity for us to demonstrate trust, and it's a close intimate way of expressing trust, by allowing a blade held by someone else close to our own throat."

Also, it serves as an excellent excuse to get rid of Shindou's goatee, that Akira's been deliberately ignoring for the better part of three months in the hope that Shindou would get bored with it.

"I guess." Hikaru pouts and Akira really shouldn't find that as adorable as he does. Especially with the goatee. "But we should do something else later."

"Perhaps." Akira says, who unlike Shindou, knows better than to agree to anything hastily.

* * *

"I still think this is kind of stupid." Shindou says as Akira presses his head back and zooms in with the razor - a disposable rather than the usual electronic one. Truthfully, Akira also feels awkward about the whole thing, but damned if he's going to give Shindou the satisfaction.

Hikaru's skin is soft beneath his hand, and gleams as Akira strokes the lather away, following carefully, the grain of the light facial hair along Hikaru's jaw line. Akira pauses periodically to dip the razor into the glass of warm water, before continuing again. It's very intimate, now that Hikaru's settled into silence. It's relaxing Akira finds, the repetitive motions and the trust Hikaru displays - even if it's with complaining. After dipping the brush into the glass, and picking up the towel to wipe Hikaru's face - he can see the swallow in Hikaru's throat indicating that more whining is about to resume.

The decision is easy, and Akira still holding the towel presses it against Shindou's neck and leans in for a passionate kiss. Shindou resists for a moment but ends up melting into the moment, allowing himself to be directed out of the bathroom, back through to their bedroom and then onto the bed. It's only then that Akira surfaces completely for breath, pauses to admire his handywork and then goes on to make the most of it, mouthing Hikaru's jaw and neckline and proceeding into ensuring that Hikaru's as far as possible from being bored.

* * *

"Well, I guess it wasn't so bad after all." is Hikaru's conclusion when asked about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Alas porn didn't quite work out, but when looking through your old NPT letter I saw the idea " HikaAki PWP where they try something new" and then uh. Took liberties. Much like Akira did with Hikaru's original request. ^.~


End file.
